


Tall Tales, War Tales

by grimmauxillatrix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU Team - Freeform, Gen, Hitler getting punched in the face, Soldiers war stories cant be all fake right, TF2 Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauxillatrix/pseuds/grimmauxillatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my TF2 Secret Santa fill for Jumpp! The prompt was "Soldier tells Scout his war stories. Please make it goofy. Please use BLU team." So I decided to pick the silliest thing Soldier could have possibly done during World War 2, because of course he'd be proud of that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales, War Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jumpp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpp/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!

 

“And then I punched Hitler! In his own face!”

“Wait,” Scout interjected, his expression having gone from vague confusion to complete befuddlement. “Didn’t Hitler die before you even GOT to Europe?”

“That was merely a copy!” Soldier declares, thumping his fist on the coffee table between them. “The real Hitler was hiding in a bunker, like the maggot he was. I found him, and I gave him a reason to be afraid of America!”

Scout stared at Soldier, scratching his head. On one hand, it was crazy. Soldier was crazy. He lived with raccoons and ate bad mayonnaise. But on the other hand… All these magazine articles about Hitler’s head in a jar in South America with an army of cyborg monkeys couldn’t be fake, right?


End file.
